A Wobble in my Walk
by SoamesForsyte
Summary: Video idea for White Stripes frontman, Jack White's cover of I'm Shakin'


This vision came into my head and I want it out. So here you go. I don't mean any disrespect to the man or his fans. I lost my Cd so the lyrics were found online. Does anyone else think he says "Saint Rita Dance"?  
The bald men in this are supposed to be observers from the TV show Fringe.

**Video Idea for Jack White's cover of I'm shakin'**

Our first sight is the back of a massive man and boy oh boy, I swear, this guy he is shakin' somethin' fierce. In fact it looks as though he has been sped up with the aid of time lapse photography or somethin'. He's just a' shakin' and a' twitching in a way that don't even seem real... His every shiver is in time with the music that erupts from within and around him. Indeed, the music does literally seem to surround him in a ghostly manner, and ghostly being the key word for the band supplying it is no where to be seen. So Lord only knows who or what might be playing the instruments. Further more, I tell you I don't want to know.  
A strange form of percussion exudes from the twitching man's mouth, some sort of unearthly tongue clicking. Amidst aforementioned noises he emits two high pitched screeches.  
He continues with his seemingly motorized shaking and his teethy-tongue clicks until he feels he simply must give into the overwhelming desire to sing. He quickly spins on his heel to face the camera and just barely makes it in time before the song escapes his lips. Lo and behold! Clad entirely in white satin, It is none other than Jack White hisself! Well, how 'bout that!

_"Yeah When you touch my hand and talk sweet talk I get a knockin' in my knees and a wobblin' in my walk and I'm Tremblin'"_

He stretches his right leg into midair and firmly plants his foot on the ground, beginning a gentlemanly walk ...If one can call rightfully call a specific movement of the limbs "Gentlemanly". Oh but look at that! He was just trying to throw us off guard, cheeky thing, for within a second of doing this, his dance morphs into an odd sort of hip swivel-stride, forcing the every bit of loose flesh beneath the skin to wobble as freely as jell-o slathered on a skeleton as he walks.

Several suit clad men appear over a nearby fence, each with a monocular in hand, lenses fixed on Jack's quivering flesh as it is oh so clearly displayed beneath satin as tight as a second skin.

"_Oooooo_" They all sing harmoniously before fainting.

_"That's right you got me shakin'_  
_When you take me in your arms and talk romance my heart starts doin' a St. Vitus' Dance and I'm pantin' "_ Three more men pop up from behind a trash bin to add their _"Oooo" _then faint.

_"Yeah oh and I'm shakin'_"

Jack continues promenading around a downtown area with the same rippling movements as before, singing as the music magically follows him. He finds himself passing a several storey apartment building and in time with each beat, a window opens on a different level and a person peers out with a monocular to their eye, gaze fixed intently on Jack. All longingly they sing "_Ooooo_" before they faint onto their respected apartment carpets.

"_Early in the Morning time," - _A man emerges from a nearby manhole with a spyglass fixed on Jack,_"Oooo"_ -" _l_a_ter in the middle of the night"_ Jack boogies past the man as the man sinks back nto his manhole singing, _"Oooo" -"Whenever this chill comes over me I want to hug you with all of my might and that's right and I'm sweatin'" _Several more men follow Jack, with a swagger all their own. The mock snapping their fingers in a line behind him. before they faint. _"Oh, yeah you got me shakin' mmm, You got me sweatin' Oooh yeah you got me shakin' girl" _He sings wiping the sweat from his brow and pushing his pelvis forward. The few who remain awake lecherously devour the very sight of him a few seconds before they too faint.

He moves forward to a busy street, stepping between people who cannot help but eye his can and various other bits and bobs before dropping like dominoes by the sheer force of it all. He parades the streets as a quaking whore, unknowingly leaving a trail of unconscious bodies in his wake.

_"A chill and a fever, so I've been told Makes you head spin around and your feet run cold  
I got fever" _A group of bald men circle around him and fly their hands in the air as they sing, "_Oooooo" _Jack ignores them _Yeah fever, yeah I burn forsooth  
I feel like I've been run right through the mill and I can't move around and I can't sit still. I'm Bo Diddly _Another wave of "_Oooooo" _Erupts from the same guys _Oh, you got me shakin' mmm, I'm so jittery that's right You got me shakin' Oh_  
All this time the bald men sway to the music as mindless drones, bewitched by the enchantment of his shaking hips, nearly toxic voice and pouting lips...And..oh, Yep, just as I figured. They're out. In a heap in the street. (to quote a song sang by Mr Tim Curry, There ain't no love in the street. No. Nooo-oooo")

_"Samson was a mighty good man"_

_"HUH!"_ One of the men interrupts with hand on hip.

"_Strongest in his day" _Jack continues and is about to sing the next verse but is shocked to see another group of bald men come forward and sing it for him.

_"Then along came Delilah and clipped his wig." _

_"And it looks like you took me the same old way" _Jack finishes, "S_o I'm nervous."_

_"Oooooo" _They cry before sinking to the floor over the way he pronounced "Nervous."

_"Alright You got me nervous. Yeah I'm shakin' and Jumpin' "_

_"A storm rocks a ship on the sea" _Jack sings only to hear the bald men repeat it.

_"The wind shakes the leaves on a tree" _Danged if they don't repeat it again "_And I'm a nervous wreak and I'm all shook up and that's what you're doing to me right now"  
_The baldies sing along the final bit word by word along with him.

_"And I'm jumpin'" _Jack literally jumps three times for measure which makes the bald men cry out again, _"OOOOoooo."_

_"That's right you got me shakin' Ooh and I'm jumpin' That's right you got me shakin'"_

Jack falls to his knees and screeches "_Oooh you got me shakin' Dat's right you got me nervous" _He moans twice and gyrates in a way that words cannot describe...Needless to say, it stops the heart of 99.9 percent of the people surrounding him.

_"But I'm shakin' Ooooh you got me shakin'" _The Men scream for dear life as Jack tortures them with his exotic moves until the music ends and they all faint at once. Leaving Jack surrounded by the many limp bodies of bald, pasty dark suited men,

Screen goes black


End file.
